


Crowley was right.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Crowley lets you in on a little secret about Dean.One you happily take advantage of.





	Crowley was right.

“ ** _SHOT GUN_!**” You both yelled it at the same time. You glared up at Sam. “Race you!” was all he said before he ran for it.

“ **NO FAIR! YOUR LEGS ARE AS LONG AS MY WHOLE BODY!** ” Dean sat in the car laughing at you running after Sam. Sam obviously got to the seat first, and he looked pretty proud of himself.

“ _Sasquatch._ ” you mumbled at him.

“Get in.” Dean chuckled as he started up the Impala

“Fine.” You gave Sam a smug look as you climbed over his lap to sit between him and Dean, tossing your bag into the seat behind you.

“What..!?” Sam started, but Dean growled at him to shut the damn door already. He didn’t want to waste time on you two arguing. He also didn’t want to get involved. No matter what side he chose, he’d never hear the end of it.

You went to turn on the radio, and Sam grabbed your wrist. “Shot gun doesn’t get to touch the radio, remember?”

“I’m _technically_ not shotgun, _remember_?” You said sarcastically. “Besides, I _think_ that rule just applies to your horrible taste in music.” You stuck out your tongue as you turned on the radio, loud, knowing Dean liked this song. It earned you an eye roll from both of them. Dean was already regretting taking this case, and you guys had just pulled away from the bunker.

  
  


An hour later, you and Sam weren’t exactly squabbling anymore. Still taking jabs at each other, but laughing up a storm. Dean sighed contently, happy he didn’t have to threaten to turn the car around, _AGAIN_.

Three hours into the drive, you had fallen asleep on Sam’s shoulder. Sam was reading a book trying not to move. He knew you had trouble sleeping most nights and must be tired. Every little bump caused your leg to brush against Deans. He glanced down at your exposed leg and licked his lips, silently thanking the warm weather and loving shorts season. Your nap only lasted about 45 minutes, but it was refreshing.

The first town you hit after waking up, Dean decided it was a good time to grab some lunch. You hit up a drive through, and parked in the parking lot, eating in the car. The boys had been in this town on a hunt before, and didn’t want to risk being seen by more people then needed.

You shared a massive chocolate milk shake with Dean while you both scoffed down Burgers. Sam got a wrap, and a smoothie. Crowley popped in to discuss ‘business’ or so he said, but he spent most of the time flirting with you, which pissed Dean off. Crowley brushed your hair aside and whispered something  in your ear before vanishing. You blushed. “What the _hell_ did he say?” Dean growled.

“Nothing important.” you smiled, leaning your head on Dean’s shoulder. “Lets go.” You heard him grumbled about Crowley flirting with you, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The rest of the ride towards the job was spent laughing and singing along to Deans music. Your thigh kept brushing against Deans. A few times while laughing, your hand fell to his thigh, which resulted in him shifting in his seat slightly as he looked away. You smiled at that. When you went to grab something from the back seat, your boob brushed against his arm, and he bit his lip trying to keep his eyes on the road while your ass was almost right next to his face.

Astronomy started playing. That song always made you sleepy. You smiled and leaned your head on Dean, snuggling close to him, your hand on his thigh. He cleared his throat and glanced at Sam who wasn’t paying attention. He smiled down at you for a second before turning back to the road. You looked so at peace with your eyes closed as your fingers on his thigh tapped along to the music. He shifted himself a bit lower in the seat, trying to adjust himself as discreetly as possible. You opened your eyes at his movement, and when you saw his hand go down to adjust himself, you smiled. You shifted once he settled, moving your hand farther up his thigh, biting your lower lip when he started cursing under his breath. You used your thumb to rub his thigh, and heard a small moan escape him.

“You alright Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah..” He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Sammy.”

When your thumb found his growing erection, he cursed, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

“What the _hell_ Dean?” Sam asked, looking around.

“Get out.” You sat up, Deans green eyes staring deep in yours. “Sammy, I said get the hell out.”

“What!? we are in the middle of _nowhere_ Dean, where the hell am I suppose to go?” He opened the door and stepped out.

“We’re a few miles outside of town. Start walking.” he  reached over, shut the door and pushed you down so you were laying back in the seat, his body over yours.

“But..”

“ **NOW SAMMY!** ”

You could hear Sam kick up rocks as he started walking towards town. Deans lips crashed into yours hard. _You were right Crowley_ , you thought. _He is interested_.


End file.
